Derecho a decidir
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: Sherlock se va para siempre dejando a John con el corazón roto, sin embargo cuando nadie se lo esperaba el detective regresa con grades sorpresas, quizás buenas... o malas.
1. Chapter 1

"**Derecho a decidir"**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.**

Es mi primer Johnlock, amo los libros y la serie… espero no ser un desastre.

Quiero agradecer a YunaNeko 13 por alentarme a crearla… te amo amiga! :3

Capítulo 1.

Hacía frío… quizá más que el que se acostumbraba en aquella época del año, o tan sólo era el vacío que comenzaba a formarse en el corazón de John Watson. Hoy era el último día en que vería a su compañero de piso, a su amigo, a su amante…

Aunque Sherlock no lo admitiera ante la sociedad, todos sabían que en el 221B se encontraba el pequeño nido de amor del detective y del doctor desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sherlock miraba fijamente los ojos de John, sin embargo John sólo desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier parte de la pista de despegue, temía que al hacer contacto con aquellos ojos azules sus sentimientos flaquearan y se corrompiera en frente de todos. Además no quería avergonzar a su amado detective y menos a él mismo.

-El juego ha terminado- Dijo John mostrando una sonrisa triste, pero Sherlock se apresuró a hablar.

-EL juego nunca termina John, pero quizá haya nuevos jugadores ahora.

-Yo no quiero nuevos jugadores, te quiero a ti.

El detective suspiró y miró los ojos cristalinos de John, tratando de transmitirles confianza en esos últimos minutos que les quedaban.

-El deber me llama John, no puedo hacer nada… Mycroft me ha asignado esa misión, no puedo rechazarla.

-Aquella misión te obliga a alejarte de los que más amas- Respondió John algo molesto.

-Maté a un hombre… ésta es la única forma en la que puedo pagar el crimen que hice.

-Él se lo merecía, como todos Sherlock.

El más alto sonrió, pero luego aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un pensamiento en específico cruzó por su mente- Tienes a Mary, estás esperando un hijo suyo.

-Yo no la amo, yo te amo a ti- Respondió John un tanto desesperado.

-Te casaste con ella John, eso cambia las cosas.

-¡Estaba despechado! ¡Te fuiste por mucho tiempo Sherlock! ¡Creí que habías muerto!- John se exaltó como de costumbre.

-Yo lo siento- Respondió firmemente Sherlock.

-No… perdóname, yo lo siento- Dijo John pasándose la mano por su cabello.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado el detective.

-Por no ser lo suficiente para que te quedaras- Dicho esto, el doctor se dio la vuelta dispuesto para irse, sin embargo fue detenido por una mano fuerte que atrapaba su brazo, obligándolo a volver.

-John… no quiero irme sabiendo que discutí contigo, por favor- Suplicó Sherlock soltando delicadamente a John, mientras que el rubio suspiraba, tratando de regresar a su estado normal.

-Discúlpame Sherlock, es sólo que… nada, lo siento- John cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Nunca voy a olvidarte, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí y la única que amaré hasta el fin del mundo.

John se sorprendió al escuchar aquella confesión por parte del detective, nunca se imaginó que pudiera decirle aquellas palabras a él: a un médico de clase media con una cicatriz de herida de bala en el hombro y ex cojera psicosomática.

-Nunca me han importado las clases sociales y mucho menos aquellas heridas que muestran el valor del que eres capaz de poseer- Se apresuró Sherlock a decir como siempre acostumbraba, mientras que John reía ante el acto de su compañero.

-Nunca vas a cambiar…

-Y no te gustaría que lo hiciera- Sonriendo, Sherlock estiró su mano hacia su compañero- Para el mejor de los tiempos, John.

Y eso bastó para que el corazón de John se rompiera en mil pedazos, y sin otra opción, no tuvo de otra más que estirar su mano y estrecharla con la de su amigo. Pero en un acto de desesperación, John jaló al detective para abrazarlo, la idea de perder a la persona que amaba lo estaba culminando.

Ambos estaban abrazados. John pensó que Sherlock se apartaría por miedo a que los vieran, aunque era imposible no verlos ya que ellos eran el punto de atención en esos momentos, pero no lo hizo, en cambio rodeó con sus largos brazos el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, devolviéndole el abrazo.

John suspiraba el aroma de Sherlock y Sherlock el de John… esos eran sus últimos momentos juntos.

-Estás matándome- Susurró John con el rostro pegado en el característico abrigo de Sherlock.

-Lamento tener que dejarte… pero no tengo otra opción- Respondió el de ojos azules deshaciéndose del abrazo del doctor, tomando ahora su rostro entre sus manos- ¿John?

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el mencionado perdiéndose en aquellos orbes oceánicos que reclamaban su atención.

-Te amo- Sherlock al decir aquellas dos palabras plantó un dulce beso en los finos labios de John.

Todos veían aquella escena con tristeza y a la vez conmocionados, aunque Mycroft tuvo algo de celos… siempre tuvo celos de su hermano menor, por quedarse con todo lo mejor.

-Qué bueno que no está Mary- Comentó Lestrade al hombre que estaba a su lado mientras observaban a unos cuantos metros aquella escena.

-Y si lo estuviera… creo que no le extrañaría, ella siempre ha sabido que a la única persona que John ama de verdad es a mi hermano- Respondió Mycroft golpeando el piso con la punta de su paraguas.

-¿Celos?- Preguntó divertido el DI de Scotland Yard.

-Siempre.

Era momento de separarse y ambos no querían, pero era la hora del despegue… por lo tanto era la hora de despedida para Sherlock.

-Adiós John.

Sherlock dio media vuelta en dirección al aeroplano y subió, para luego ascender y desaparecer por el infinito cielo azul.

John no se movió durante un par de minutos, hasta que Mycroft se acercó a él para ofrecerle llevarlo a casa.

Una vez en el auto lujoso de color negro, todo era silencio.

-No te sientas así John, no es tu culpa- Dijo Mycroft cerrando la venta del lado de su puerta.

-Se fue para siempre, no lo volveré a ver nunca- Respondió el rubio con tristeza.

-Es muy temprano para decir eso doctor Watson.

El celular de John comenzó a sonar, al sacarlo se percató de que era Mary. Pero John sólo miró la pantalla, sin planes de atender la llamada.

-¿No piensas contestar?- Preguntó intrigado el mayor de los Holmes.

-Yo… no quiero- Respondió John guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Las personas no son lo que parecen en muchas ocasiones- Comentó Mycroft, obteniendo una mirada confundida por parte de su acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero en ese momento John había llegado a su destino, los seguros del auto se levantaron esperando el descenso de la persona. John bajó del auto, no sin antes preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Mycroft?

-Averígüelo usted mismo doctor, seguimos en contacto.

La puerta del auto se cerró y pronto se marchó, dejando a John en su triste casa que compartía con Mary, a la cual no quería entrar… él sólo quería volver al 221B de Baker Street.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que caminó y entró, siendo recibido por su esposa.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- Preguntó Mary preocupada.

-Él se ha ido ya- Respondió John sentándose en el sofá, mientras que su esposa imitó la acción.

Mary no podía estar más que feliz al haberse deshecho de Sherlock, la única barrera entre John y ella, al fin sin el detective en el camino, podrían vivir su vida acompañados de su pequeña hija que estaba en espera.

-Iré a tomar un baño.

John se levantó y subió las escaleras para luego encerrarse en el baño a deprimirse en la bañera con agua caliente, dejando sola a Mary en el silencio total de aquella casa. Pero de pronto el celular de Mary vibró en señal de haber recibido un mensaje.

_Al parecer el adorable doctor no te ama aún, mala suerte querida. Te quiero aquí en el lugar de siempre a las 6:00pm…y por favor no llegues tarde porque me aburro- JM_

Mary maldijo en sus adentros puesto que eran las 5:30 de la tarde, tendría que poner alguna excusa que sin duda John se la creería, nunca le había importado si ella salía o no.

Una vez fuera de casa, Mary se apuró a llegar al acordado lugar: una fábrica abandonada que en algunos meses sería demolida y construirían en su lugar un lindo centro comercial.

Se adentró al oscuro recinto, esperando la aparición de aquel hombre.

-¡Al fin llegas! Estaba comenzando a desesperarme- Dijo una voz con tono burlón y chillón desde el otro extremo del lugar, que después de caminar unos cuantos metros se logró ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Moriarty?- Preguntó Mary un tanto irritada.

-Cuidado… ten cuidado, no es de buena educación contestarle de aquella manera a tu jefe ¿o sí?- Moriarty siguió caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del traje fino que vestía.

-Ya no está Sherlock, ya no puedes hacer nada, todo acabó.

-¿Qué todo acabó? Mira… creo que no has entendido nada Mary querida, esto apenas comienza… lo que voy a hacer hará regresar al gran Sherlock Holmes- Respondió con todo divertido Jim Moriarty, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Mi regreso está por venir, y el plan que involucra a la mascota es hora de que lo ejecutes, claro no sin antes darme un tiempo de diversión con él.

-No voy a ejecutar nada.

Moriarty paró en seco, estiró el cuello hacía atrás y luego suspiro encarando a Mary.

-¿Qué?

-Amo a John, así que no lo haré- Respondió Mary con seguridad, mientras que por dentro moría de nervios ante lo que pudiera hacer ese demente.

-Tú aceptaste trabajar para mí… tú aceptaste seguir mis órdenes… tú aceptaste el trabajo que te propuse… ¡ASI QUE TU TE ENCARGARAS DE MATAR A JOHN WATSON!- Los gritós de Moriarty resonaban por toda la habitación, haciendo estremecer a Mary. Moriarty suspiró y continuó ahora con una voz dulce- Y si no… sabes lo que pasara.

Al decir eso chasqueó los dedos y un punto rojo se situó en el pecho de la mujer.

-Así que quiero que vayas a casa y mates al doctor Watson lo antes posible, tienes 2 meses máximo ¿entendido? Oh por cierto… tarde o temprano Johny- boy descubrirá tu gran farsa- Dijo señalando el vientre de Mary- Es tonto, pero no estúpido… ¡VAMONOS!

El francotirador guardó su arma y desapareció.

-Saludos querida Mary Morstan.

Moriarty desapareció por una de las puertas viejas de la fábrica, dejando congelada a la mujer en la mitad de la habitación. Tendría que matar a su amado… ¿o no?

*~*Derecho a decidir*~*

Sherlock había llegado a su destino. El avión aterrizó en Turquía, país donde llevaría a cabo su misión. Al descender se congeló al escuchar aquella voz tan peculiar.

-Hola Sr. Holmes… vayamos a cenar.

Era la mismísima Irene Adler frente a sus ojos… "La mujer".

**Les agradecería mucho si me hicieran saber acerca de lo que les pareció ésta historia :) **

**Besos! :33**


	2. Chapter 2: Mentira tras mentira

**Este fic había sido publicado hace algunos meses pero por un arranque de mi locura lo borré, al igual que todos mis fics de BTR. El único que pude rescatar fue éste, así que si alguien llegó a leer mis otros fics de BTR y por alguna casualidad los llegó a guardar… les agradecería mucho que me los pasaran. En verdad estoy muy triste ya que los archivos no los puedo recuperar por ningún medio.**

**Quiero agradecer a los antiguos reviews que tuve la primera vez que subí el archivo antes de subirlo. Al igual que los que tuve ahora, así que los mencionaré a todos: NessaRc, YunaNeko13, ro y a Fran Ktrin Black. Al igual que a los anónimos. Gracias chicos, me hacen muy feliz :) **

**Sin más, los dejo que disfruten… ¿o no? D: (espero que si xD)**

**Capítulo 2: Mentira tras mentira.**

John terminó de asearse, sin embargo se quedó parado frente al espejo del baño por varios minutos. Se inspeccionaba a él mismo minuciosamente.

"Ojeras… arrugas… cabello desalineado… cicatrices… ¿y aún así Sherlock me ama? Él siendo tan… perfecto se llegó a fijar en una persona como yo, un sujeto ordinario, aburrido…"

John siguió menospreciándose por varios minutos, después bajó a la cocina por un poco de té. Al cruzar por la puerta principal notó un sobre colocado a la mitad debajo de la puerta, así que, extrañado, lo levantó cuidadosamente para leer a quién iba dirigido.

"_**Dr. John H. Watson"**_

Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por abrir aquel sobre, que se notaba que estaba elaborado de un papel caro y fino. Dentro había una pequeña caja, con una nota al lado.

"_Doctor Watson:_

_Le hago aquí la entrega de un objeto que usted dejó hace algún tiempo en la mesa del 221B puesto que ya no lo iba a requerir desde que decidió unir su vida con la señorita Morstan en ausencia de mi querido hermano. Sherlock, al "resucitar", notó este artefacto y lo guardó, pero ahora que se ha ido de nuevo, está en mi poder y quiero regresarlo a manos de quien fue su dueño, a usted doctor._

_Guárdela muy bien, puesto que pronto volverá a necesitarla. Quizá sea la entrada a su felicidad._

_Seguimos en contacto._

_-Mycroft Holmes."_

John aún más confundido que al principio, tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Su mirada se posó en una llave… la llave de su antiguo departamento que compartía con Sherlock. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar todos los momentos vividos en aquel lugar, y menos con la persona que los pasó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mary entrando con un rostro distinto, lo cual el doctor notó pero decidió no mencionar.

-Hola John- Saludó la rubia cerrando la puerta, pero de inmediato posó sus ojos en el papel y la caja que tenía su esposo en mano -¿Qué es eso?

-Esto…- John dudó varios segundos- Correo de la clínica- mintió.

-¿Y la caja?- Preguntó de nuevo Mary, creyéndole poco.

-Nada en especial- Respondió John guardando todo en el sobre.

-Bien… ¿quieres cenar?

-No, estoy algo cansado así que iré a la cama, buenas noches- Dicho esto, John subió algo apresurado las escaleras.

-Está bien cariño, estaré contigo en unos momentos.

John sólo pudo estremecerse al escuchar aquella oración.

*~*Derecho a decidir*~*

-Mi hermano no mencionó que estarías aquí- Habló con ese barítono tan conocido de él, posando su mirada en la persona que tenía en frente.

-Oh señor Holmes, ¿acaso no se alegra de verme?- Irene Adler lucía como de costumbre espectacular. Un vestido entallado negro con brillantes, altas zapatillas del mismo color y maquillaje costoso, además del peinado. La palabra que la describía era: elegancia.

-Como dije antes, mi hermano no mencionó que estarías aquí.

-¿Dónde está ese pequeño amigo suyo? El doctor Watson, quiero decir- Sherlock al escuchar eso desvió la mirada, realmente extrañaba mucho a John. Irene caminó hacia el más alto, posando provocadoramente su mano en el pecho de Sherlock, acariciando su abrigo ascendentemente hasta llegar a su rostro y tomarlo de la barbilla para hacerle girar en dirección a su rostro -¿Lo abandonó? ¿Al fin se cansó de él? Demasiado aburrido para usted, me alegra que al fin lo quitara de su camino.

Sherlock tomó la muñeca de La Mujer y la quitó de una manera brusca, no pensaba caer en sus encantos, a pesar de que en el pasado Irene lograra despertar, muy en el fondo de su ser, sentimientos hacia ella -Eso no te incumbe, si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

El detective dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Ir con el primer ministro?- Sherlock paró en seco, Irene sonrió más –Así es querido, estamos en el caso.

"Estúpido Mycroft , estúpido Mycroft, estúpido Mycroft"

Mientras Sherlock insultaba a su hermano en su cabeza, Irene seguía parloteando.

-Bueno, supongo que estará bien- Fue lo único que dijo, subió de nuevo al avión y desapareció. Pronto bajaría.

-Esto apenas comienza querido Sherlock… esto apenas comienza.

Irene sonrió victoriosa y dio media vuelta, subiendo a un lujoso auto de color plateado.

Dentro del avión Sherlock no perdía la oportunidad de llamar a Mycroft y recriminarle sus actos.

-Por décima vez Mycroft… ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

-Tranquilo hermano, la señorita Adler es indispensable en estos momentos para el caso que te fue asignado, será de mucha ayuda para atrapar al asesino que asecha al ministro y a la seguridad del país. Después de que la salvaste, fue enviada especialmente para que investigara un poco acerca de este tema, conoces lo inteligente e intrépida que es.

-Puedo hacerlo solo y lo sabes, lo haces sólo para molestarme- Respondió Sherlock.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio. Mycroft sabía lo que significaba.

-Quieres saber cómo está John ¿no es así?

Sherlock mantuvo el silencio, Mycroft sonrió.

-Para- Dijo Sherlock.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de sonreír, es raro.

-Yo no estoy sonriendo querido hermano.

-Sí, lo estás.

-¿Quieres saber o no?- Preguntó de nuevo el mayor de los Holmes.

-Sabes la respuesta- Sherlock caminaba mientras hablaba, siempre estaba ansioso, y más si se trataba de su ex compañero de piso.

-Su estado anímico es decadente, después de que subiste al avión su mirada estaba pérdida pero como es de saber no lo hizo notar mucho, hasta que lo llevé personalmente a su casa, realmente estaba triste porque no te volverá a ver.

-¿Cómo está eso de que lo llevaste personalmente a su casa? ¿Cómo te atreves?- Sherlock sintió celos, pero muy en el fondo agradecía que su hermano fuera la única persona que lo llevara a casa, estando con Mycroft su amigo estaría seguro.

-¿Celos? Pues si deberías tenerlos.

-Cuida de él- Pidió Sherlock ignorando el comentario fuera de lugar de su hermano- No le quites el ojo de encima hasta que yo vuelva.

-¿Estás seguro de volver? Recuerda que ya le mentiste a John la vez de la caída- Mycroft se sentía culpable de que John siempre sufriera las consecuencias, hasta el momento el pobre cree que no volverá a ver a Sherlock, así que no estaba seguro de que el doctor le perdonara esta vez por mentirle.

-Claro que estoy seguro, cuando vuelva podremos estar por fin juntos, sin impedimentos por parte de nadie- Sherlock hablaba muy seguro.

-Entonces no deberías mentirle.

-Lo hago porque su…- El detective consultor fue interrumpido.

-Porque su seguridad está primero, lo sé Sherlock, pero no siempre ocultar las cosas está bien, existe siempre un daño colateral.

-¿Cuidarás de él Mycroft?- Pidió de nuevo, ignorando a su hermano.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Gracias, hablamos luego.

Y así fue como se dio por terminada la llamada.

El "gracias" de Sherlock quedó resonando en la mente de Mycroft. Para que su hermano dijera aquella palabra… debe ir en serio el asunto.

Sherlock guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y bajó del avión, sin embargo fue detenido por la voz de alguien.

-Alto ahí señor Holmes, no se mueva- Un hombre detrás de él se encontraba apuntándole con un arma. Sherlock guardó la calma y se giró lentamente.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Amigo de un conocido suyo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Sherlock era el único ser al que se le ocurriría hacer preguntas en un momento como ese.

-Sebastian Moran.

-¿Eres el sucesor de Moriarty? Patético- Sherlock mostró indiferencia al hombre que le apuntaba.

-¡Cierre la boca! Jim estará feliz de verlo muerto al fin.

-Incorrecto, él está muerto- Corrigió Sherlock.

-Oh claro que no… si usted pudo fingir su muerte… ¿por qué él no?- El hombre tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, tanto así que Sherlock se estremeció al presenciarla, y más cuando dijo que Moriarty podría estar vivo.

-No… él está muerto… yo lo presencié- Balbuceó Sherlock, estaba desconcertado.

-Hasta el más inteligente se equivoca… todos somos seres humanos, incluso usted-Respondió Moran.

-No… no es posible…

Fue hasta ese momento que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, todo esto había sido parte del juego de Moriarty, y él se dejó llevar por las apariencias, la muerte de su enemigo fue un distractor para que bajara la guardia, la red nunca fue desmantelada, todo había sido su error. Había permitido entrar en su juego.

"Díos mío… John" Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, ni siquiera notó el sonido de la bala que había atravesado su cuerpo.

*~*Derecho a decidir*~*

Había pasado mes y medio desde la partida de Sherlock... mes y medio desde que Mary fue advertida por Moriarty… mes y medio desde la aparición de Irene Adler… mes y medio de la llegada de la carta de Mycroft… mes y medio para el fin de John Watson.

La vida de John no había sido fácil, ni lo era hasta el momento, pero tenía que adaptarse a ella. Iba al supermercado, discutía con la maquina, regresaba a casa, convivía a la fuerza con Mary e iba a la cama. Esa era su rutina del diario, pero no se quejaba de ella ya que en cada momento pensaba en Sherlock, imaginando que estaba con él… y dolía, pero aún así no se quejaba.

John estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico, pero después de un tiempo se aburrió y decidió dar una vuelta por las frías calles de la ciudad.

El aire pegaba en su rostro de una forma brusca y por donde transitaba no había gente ya que él acostumbraba evitar calles aglomeradas, prefería las tranquilas… sin pensar en el riesgo.

Pero esa tarde era distinta para John, se sentía vigilado. El rubio volteaba hacia atrás o hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que no anduviera alguien por allí con malas intenciones, pero en una de esas volteó hacia atrás y cuando regresó la mirada al frente del camino su rostro fue atrapado por un pañuelo que lo hizo sentir un sueño pesado, cayendo en brazos de un sujeto desconocido.

Pasaron varios minutos, o incluso casi una hora para que el doctor comenzara a despertar y cuando lo hizo, se percató de que se encontraba en un lugar bastante extraño y descuidado. Intentó moverse pero fue inútil, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atrapados por fuertes lazos. Después intentó pedir auxilio pero su boca estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva.

-Por más que lo intentes es inútil- Hablo una voz muy peculiar que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de John- Así es Johnny-boy, estoy de vuelta.

De la oscuridad salió lentamente Jim Moriarty con una sonrisa burlona y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón su traje. Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos.

-Estoy vivito y coleando como podrá ver usted… aunque siento que no deberíamos hablarnos con tanta formalidad, somos viejos amigos ¿o no John?- Jim caminó y se paró frente al mencionado- ¿No te da gusto verme John? ¡Yo vine muy emocionado a este lugar porque volvería a verte! Oh no… no me mires así que me rompes el corazón- Puso una mano dramáticamente sobre su pecho, después rodeo la silla y se colocó detrás de John, tomando sus hombros –Lastima que tengamos que jugar sin Sherlock, el muy canalla nos abandonó- Hizo presión en el hombro donde John tenía la herida de bala y lo hizo gritar de dolor- Sé cómo te sientes por su partida… duele- Hizo más presión causando otro grito por parte del rubio –Pero no te preocupes… que Moriarty está aquí.

Se colocó de nuevo frente a él y tomó una de sus mejillas -¿Pero porque tan callado? Déjame te ayudo con eso- De un solo golpe la mano que acariciaba su mejilla desprendió bruscamente la cinta adhesiva de la boca de John, causando otro grito de dolor –Música para mis oídos.

-Maldito hijo de la…- Pero fue interrumpido por un horrorizado Moriarty.

-¡¿Pero qué modales son esos?! Cuida tu lenguaje Johnny- boy, que no hablas con uno de tus amigos de la calle.

-Van a detenerte- John estaba rojo de ira y dolor, su hombro le dolía mucho.

-¿Cómo lo hizo Sherlock? Planear mi muerte fue sólo el comienzo de mi verdadero plan John… y el siguiente paso eres tú.

-¿Qu- qué?- Balbuceó.

-Esta noche fue tú última mi querido, espero que hayas disfrutado al máximo estos momentos en lo cuáles platicaste conmigo, porque tuviste suerte de hablar con alguien tan importante como yo, deberías sentirte halagado de que desperdicié un poco de mi tiempo contigo, además Sherlock no te salvará esta vez… nadie lo hará- Jim caminó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo para mirar de nuevo al rubio- Porque Sherlock está muerto.

John no tenía palabras. Sherlock… ¿muerto? Eso no podía ser.

-No… no te creo… ¡cállate!- John no se percató de cuando había comenzado a llorar.

-¡Es cierto! Sherlock está muerto en estos momentos… todo en manos de mi querido amigo Sebastian Moran, amo a ese sujeto.

-¿Vas a matarme? Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya… déjate de rodeos- John sudaba frío y lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Nunca imaginó que el salir a dar una caminata lo llevaría a su fin. Sin Sherlock ya nada valía la pena, todo había terminado.

-¿Matarte? ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas?- Dijo ofendido –Ya sabes que yo no me ensucio las manos… ¿verdad Mary?

John se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, y más aún cuando salió de la esquina de aquel cuarto oscuro.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Mary? ¡Maldito! ¡No la involucres en esto!- Gritó John moviéndose violentamente en su silla.

-¿Involucrarla? Oh querido doctor se nota que no estás enterado de nada… pobre idiota- Moriarty al decir esto caminó hasta llegar al lado de la mujer y la tomó del rostro –Esta carita te ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo… sí que te han visto la cara.

-¿Mary? ¿Qué qui-quiere decir?- John al no tener respuesta más que el llanto de su no amada esposa gritó -¡Responde!

-John yo… trabajo para Moriarty, me conociste gracias a él, todo este tiempo conviví contigo para averiguar más sobre Sherlock y su paradero, para después llevarle aquella información y destruirlos a ambos cuando tu amigo volviera, me casé contigo con malas intenciones, pero no contaba que con el tiempo me enamoraría de ti… ¡te amo John y mucho! ¡Y no soportaba ver que le prestabas más atención a Sherlock que a mí! Es por eso que ansiaba que ese maldito partiera lejos de nuestras vidas… no sabes cómo lo disfruté, más ahora que sé que está muerto.

-Oh John… cabe mencionar que el bebé es una farsa- Dijo Jim sonriendo- Pero es mejor que los deje solos, deben hablar muchas cosas… ¡Pronto Sherlock y tú se reunirán en la eternidad! ¿O no?

Moriarty desapareció entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar, terminando aquella oración con una risa.

-¿El bebé fue una mentira? ¡¿Todo fue una mentira?!- John estaba eufórico, aunque no amara a Mary, estaba emocionado de tener un hijo, alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida, pero ahora todo se había ido a la basura.

-John lo siento…

Mary apuntó el arma a la cabeza de John.

-Mary… no… ¡detente!

Ante el miedo, John cerró los ojos muy fuerte esperando el impacto. Después de eso sólo pudo escucharse el eco de un balazo.

John al escucharlo se estremeció de horror pero no sintió nada de dolor, así que abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que el cuerpo de Mary yacía sin vida en el suelo, mientras que Lestrade corría hacía él y Donovan, junto con otros policías de Scotland Yard, registraban el cuerpo Mary.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Lestrade desatando a John de aquella silla.

-Yo… yo…- John estaba en shock, por lo tanto las palabras le eran difíciles de salir.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- Calmó Lestrade.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- Preguntó John un poco más cuerdo.

-Mycroft te tiene vigilado, no lo olvides, tienes al mejor cuñado- Sonrió Lestrade logrando desprender aquellos nudos que inmovilizaban al rubio, pero al ver que al decir eso John cambió su semblante de terror a uno de tristeza, no comprendió que había dicho mal -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

John desvió la mirada y tomó aire.

-Sherlock está muerto.

**Gracias por leer. Disculpen si hay alguna falla en la redacción pero a veces se me pasan.**

**Con gusto recibiré sus opiniones.**

**Los quiero! :33**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Hola! Lamento mucho la demora del capítulo pero tuve que arreglar unos asuntos familiares y lidiar con un resfriado. Lo siento.**

**Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, lamento si es un poco corto. Sin más disfruten, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No recibo nada a cambio al subir esta historia, todo es con fines de entretener a toda persona que gusta leer acerca de esta pareja.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué está pasando?**

-No John, no digas eso… volverá pronto- Respondió Lestrade sin comprender.

-Greg es cierto, murió en manos de Sebastian Moran- Dijo John levantándose y cuando estuvo ya de pie se tambaleó, siendo sujeto por el inspector antes de que cayera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Moriarty me lo dijo.

-Lo atraparemos John, a él y a Sebastian… seguramente lo dijo para lastimarte, no debes creerle- Lestrade lo ayudó para comenzar a caminar – Son demasiadas emociones por hoy.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa- John logró estabilizarse y caminar por su cuenta. Quizás Lestrade tenía razón, Sherlock podría estar vivo aún.

-No puedes ir a la casa que compartías con Mary ni tampoco puedes volver al 221B ya que Moriarty está tras de ti, por ahora eres nuestra prioridad- Dijo Lestrade caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué hay de la señora Hudson?- Preguntó confundido John por el paradero de su antigua casera.

-La señora Hudson se fue a vivir con unos parientes suyos, pero está vigilada.

-¿Entonces a dónde voy a vivir?

-Mycroft tiene habitaciones disponibles en su mansión- Respondió Lestrade.

John al oír eso paró en seco.

-No voy a vivir con Mycroft- Se negó.

-Es el lugar más seguro por ahora John, será por poco tiempo hasta que detengamos a Moriarty- trató de convencer el inspector – Además son ordenes de él.

-Moriarty sabe escabullirse muy bien, no creo que sea poco tiempo el que resida yo ahí.

-Confía en nosotros, lo atraparemos.

John lo pensó un poco, no ganaba nada con rendirse.

-Bien.

Ambos salieron del lugar donde había sido secuestrado el rubio. Era un edificio en ruinas, fueras de la ciudad.

Pronto un auto negro se situó frente a ellos.

-Llegaron por ti- Dijo Lestrade.

-Gracias Greg, sino fuera por ti y tu equipo yo estaría muerto- Agradeció el doctor estrechando la mano de este.

-No me agradezcas, es nuestro deber, además quien diría que la persona en la que creías confiar más resultaría una asesina…bueno hasta pronto John.

Lestrade volvió a adentrarse al lugar para seguir con las investigaciones, mientras que John se subió sin ganas al característico auto negro. Adentro estaba la asistente de Mycroft tecleando su celular como siempre, pero ni siquiera la saludo, no estaba de humor en esos momentos.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la casa del mayor de los Holmes, pero cuando estuvieron ya allí el doctor bajo y fue conducido dentro por uno de los empleados de la residencia y le hicieron esperar en la gran sala.

John estaba de pie mirando el lugar un poco incómodo, pocas veces había estado ahí por Sherlock, pero nunca lo había visitado solo.

Mycroft salió de su estudio y miró a John con una sonrisa.

-¡Doctor Watson! ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Si… yo… estoy bien- Respondió cansado el rubio.

-Por favor acompáñeme, necesito platicar con usted- Mycroft guió a John al estudio por el que había salido hace unos momentos y lo dejó pasar, seguido entró él.

-Tome asiento por favor.

John obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio de madera fina. Mycroft imitó la acción sentándose en la silla perteneciente al mueble.

-Es lamentable que su esposa le haya hecho tal atrocidad… nunca sospechamos que trabajara con Moriarty, es más, ni siquiera yo sabía que ella estaba en la bodega, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que el desquiciado de Moriarty estaba dentro con usted- Dijo Mycroft entrelazando las manos.

John no respondió a lo que dijo, no tenía ganas de nada.

En primer lugar Sherlock se había ido quizás de la faz de la Tierra y en segundo lugar su día había estado horrible. Mycroft comprendió los sentimientos del otro.

-Las cosas a veces pasan por algo doctor, aquí usted estará seguro y no le faltará nada, puede rondar y andar por la casa las veces que quiera, es mi invitado de honor- Ofreció el mayor.

-¿Sherlock está bien? – Preguntó John de repente.

-Mi hermano… está cumpliendo sus obligaciones en Turquía, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Respondió el pelirrojo ocultándole el accidente de Sherlock.

-Pero…

-Es mejor que vaya a descansar, uno de mis empleados lo llevará a su habitación- Mycroft se levantó y llevó a John hasta la puerta en donde apareció un anciano.

-¿Qué hay de mis cosas?- Preguntó John puesto que no traía pertenencia alguna, de tantos problemas que tenía había olvidado eso.

-No es necesario que vuelva por ellas, aquí le hemos proporcionado ropa a su medida y accesorios indispensables.

John no le extrañaba que conociera su talla ni los accesorios que necesitaba, en fin… era un Holmes, lo sabía todo.

-Gracias- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cansada.

-Debo irme, tengo unos asuntos que resolver, buenas noches doctor Watson.

Mycroft caminó y se adentró a otra gran habitación, dejando a John con el anciano.

-Por aquí señor- Dijo el hombre y comenzó a caminar en señal de que lo siguiera.

John caminó detrás de él mientras observaba la gran casa. Sin duda era muy bonita y elegante, digno hogar de un Holmes. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el anciano se detuvo y le abrió la puerta.

-Que descanse señor-Dijo el hombre y se fue.

La habitación era sumamente grande y bonita, al igual que toda la casa. John la miraba impresionado, luego caminó y abrió uno de los cajones encontrando varia ropa y accesorios que necesitaría. Mycroft no mentía, estaba muy bien atendido.

-Bien… ya que voy a vivir aquí un gran tiempo, será mejor que me adapte.

John se tiró a la cama, estaba muy cansado y probablemente no saldría en días. En pocas palabras estaba deprimido desde hace mucho aunque no se notara demasiado. El rubio estaba destrozado por dentro… y la única cura estaba en otro país, resolviendo crímenes.

*~*Derecho a decidir*~*

Sherlock despertó lentamente.

Estaba en una habitación desconocida pero cómoda, una pequeña lámpara alumbraba la mitad de esta e incluso los muebles eran finos. Así que sin saber dónde estaba intentó levantarse pero un dolor inmenso inundo su pecho… ahora recordaba que había sido herido.

-No intentes levantarte- Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. El detective no se había percatado que Irene Adler estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?- Preguntó confundido volviendo a recostarse.

-Hace una semana… estuviste sedado todo el tiempo ya que no parabas de gritar de dolor, la fiebre era terriblemente alta y tuvieron que recurrir a los sedantes para poder hacerte las curas necesarias.

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer que estuvo dormido por una semana.

-¿Mycroft lo sabe?- Preguntó el detective.

-Así es, está consciente de ello, de hecho quiere hablar contigo-Dicho esto Irene se levantó y caminó hasta estar al lado de Sherlock, acariciando después sus rizos. Sherlock se tensó ante el tacto.

Irene siempre le había causado emociones confusas que después sólo las tomó como admiración hacia "La Mujer".

-Yo estuve cuidándote todo el tiempo Sherlock- Irene se agachó susurrándole.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?- Preguntó el más alto.

-Yo… con ayuda de unos hombres que están trabajando con nosotros.

-¿Y Sebastian?

-Fue capturado, lo tenemos cautivo- Respondió la mujer sentándose en un espacio de la cama, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-Moriarty no está muerto… debo hablar con Sebastian ahora- Sherlock intentó levantarse de nuevo pero Irene lo detuvo.

-No es el momento, por ahora debes descansar.

Sherlock sentía un impulso muy grande… quería agradecerle a Irene Adler por haberle salvado la vida.

-Irene… gracias, me salvaste la vida- Dijo Sherlock mirándola a los ojos. La Mujer se inclinó al rostro del detective quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca.

-No me agradezcas… tú salvaste la mía hace un tiempo- Respondió Irene rosando sus labios color carmesí en los pálidos de Sherlock.

El de rizos oscuros sintió un escalofrío por el roce, sin embargo no se movió.

-Pulso acelerado… pupilas dilatadas… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó Irene sensualmente con una sonrisa en la misma posición.

-Yo…

-Sé lo que quieres Sherlock… y voy a dártelo.

En esos momentos La Mujer cerró toda distancia que había entre ellos en un beso. Sherlock se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin embargo tentado por la suavidad de aquellos labios comenzó a moverlos lentamente, correspondiendo el beso.

Aquel acto duró varios segundos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Irene tenía una sonrisa amplia, satisfecha de lo que había logrado… mientras que Sherlock sólo la miraba.

-Descansa- Dijo esta levantándose para después desparecer de la habitación.

Sherlock se quedó pasmado, luego de unos segundos logró recobrar su estado normal y lo primero que pensó fue en que había traicionado a John.

Ahora estaba en un gran problema: Amaba a John con todo su corazón, pero ese beso le había hecho recordar lo que llego a sentir por Irene alguna vez… y esos sentimientos estaban tomando fuerza de nuevo.

**Hasta aquí este confuso capítulo. No me odien… todo esto es muy importante dentro de esta historia. Comenten que les pareció, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos! :33**


End file.
